Midnight
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie and Sam take on the rehabilitation of an abused horse named Midnight. Since Lizzie hasn't owned a horse since she was little she wants so badly to keep Midnight. Finally Dean gives Lizzie an ultimatum: If she can gain Midnight's trust and succeed in rehabilitating her, then she can keep her.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight

Chapter One

Lizzie had been traveling with Sam and Dean Winchester for a little over a year now, and was now engaged to Sam. Lizzie was a hunter and enjoyed her job immensely despite the fact that she didn't get paid let alone thanked.

But there was one thing that Lizzie missed about her normal life: Riding. She had learned how to ride a horse when she was five, and had kept at it ever since and she was rather skilled at it. Sam and Dean knew of Lizzie being able to ride, however they had never seen her do it. Lizzie didn't own a horse despite coming from a fabulously rich family. She had taken a break from riding ever since she met Sam and Dean and wanted to get back in the saddle more than ever. She finally spoke to Dean about it one evening after a hunt.

"A horse?" asked Dean. "Sure!" said Lizzie "Why not?" "Where would we keep it?" asked Dean. "We can send it back to Romania!" said Lizzie. "My parents have plenty have acreage around my home and stables too! "I don't know Liz," said Dean, rubbing his face, looking hesitant. "Please Dean?" Lizzie begged. "Fine!" said Dean. "Thank you!" said Lizzie hugging Dean.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next day Sam took Lizzie to a horse sanctuary near where they were staying. Lizzie looked at several horses, but none of them seemed right to her. Then she noticed a stall that was covered in mesh and burlap. Lizzie looked inside to see the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. She was black with a white star marking on her forehead. She would have been even more beautiful if she wasn't covered in cuts and bruises, and she had a scared look in her eyes. "What about this one?" Lizzie asked.

The owner of the shelter, Rachel stared at Lizzie. "Midnight?" she asked, as she sighed. "That mare has been so badly abused that she hasn't responded to any rehabilitation. It's a real shame. She used to be a champion race horse before she was sold to her last owner, who's now up on cruelty charges."

"Well, then what's going to happen to her?" asked Lizzie curiously. "I'm afraid we've done all we can do," said Rachel sadly. "She's sure to be put down next week when the vet arrives."

Lizzie thought about the fate that awaited this beautiful creature and she knew that she had to do something.

"I pick this one!" said Lizzie. Sam looked worried. "Lizzie," he said. "I don't think that's quite what Dean had in mind!"

"Please, Sam! We've got to do something!" Lizzie protested. "We can't just let her die!"

Midnight banged her hooves on the wall of her stall, as Lizzie peered inside.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"So, Lizzie's getting a horse?" asked Castiel. "Yep," said Dean, still not sounding happy about it. "I didn't know Lizzie could ride," said Castiel. "Neither did I, to be honest."

"Have you ever seen her ride?" asked Castiel. "No," said Dean. "Not yet."

Castiel looked up and out of the window. Lizzie and Sam had returned.

They secured a paddock in the back of the Bunker, to keep Midnight. Sam backed the trailer hooked up to the car he was driving, up to the paddock, and unlocked the trailer door. Midnight bolted out of the trailer and began rearing and whinnying wildly.

Castiel stared at Midnight with a shocked expression on his face. So was Dean.

Sam watched Midnight circle and rear around the paddock, and caught Dean's eye. He gave his younger brother a 'what the hell did you do?' kind of look. Sam smiled apologetically, and shrugged.

Gadreel, and angel and a former adversary of Sam and Dean noticed Midnight and had the same shocked expression as Castiel.

"Okay, for the record, Lizzie is like – insane!" said Gadreel. "Lizzie?" asked Dean. "What about Sam?" "Yeah, well that horse is crazy!" said Gadreel. "You just don't know what happened to her," said Castiel. "Lizzie told me what happened to her. My guess is she's more afraid of us than we are of her,"

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Okay, so what do we think of Midnight?" asked Lizzie later as Dean and Castiel sat at a table. Dean was reading a book, and Castiel was cleaning Patch's tack. "Isn't she beautiful? I can't wait to get her started. But Sam says we need to let her settle down a bit first."

"A little?" asked Dean. "I can already picture it: By the time we're done, we'll be galloping across the field!"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself, Liz?" asked Dean uncertainly. "All I need to do is gain her trust, and she'll be ready to ride in no time!" "I'll tell you what," said Dean. "If you can rehabilitate her and gain her trust, you can keep her. Deal?" Lizzie's grin expanded. "Yeah!" she said happily. "Are you sure you're up for it, Lizzie?" asked Castiel. "I mean, Midnight's been through a lot,"

Lizzie frowned. "What?" she asked. "Because I don't have enough experience with horses?" she asked. "Hey!" said Castiel. "I'm not saying that! It's just – the people at the shelter couldn't rehabilitate her, and…."

"Then maybe they didn't try hard enough!" said Lizzie. "Lizzie," said Dean. "We just don't want to see you get hurt. You know maybe the shelter has another horse that's a little – well….friendlier,"

"What Dean means," said Castiel. "Is maybe they have a horse more like Revelation," he said glaring at Dean/

"I don't wan another horse," said Lizzie. "I want this one! And I'm gonna show you just how wonderful this horse can be!" She got up and left in a huff.

"Should we offer to help?" asked Castiel. "I don't think anyone can help that poor horse," said Dean sadly. "Well then," said Castiel. "We'll be here for her if she needs us!" Dean smiled "Right," he said, returning to his book.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Gadreel was walking outside in the back of the Bunker when he came to the paddock where Midnight was being kept. "I really don't see what Lizzie sees in that thing," he said.

All of a sudden, Midnight charged at the gate and began whinnying and rearing wildly. Gadreel backed away, looking terrified.

"Leave her alone!" said Lizzie, appearing out of nowhere. "Did you see that?" asked Gadreel. "That deranged animal you brought here just tried to attack me!"

"She's just afraid," said Lizzie. "In fact, she's probably more afraid of you than you are of her!"

Gadreel stared at Lizzie. "Lizzie, are you completely blind?! That horse is vicious! And the first chance it gets it's going to hurt you!"

"She won't hurt me," said Lizzie

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" said Gadreel as he walked away. Lizzie looked at Midnight. "You won't hurt me," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight

Chapter Two

The next day, Sam and Lizzie took the first steps at attempting to rehabilitate Midnight. Sam had a lariat in his hand as he stepped over the gated door of Midnight's paddock and cautiously approached her. "Whoa, girl. Calm down," said Sam. "Easy girl. I'm not gonna hurt you,"

Midnight whinnied, and began running away from Sam, to avoid the rope in his hand. Sam tried lassoing the rope into Midnight's neck, but each time he tried, Midnight would run in the opposite direction. Then all of a sudden she charged at Sam, forcing him to retreat.

"You can't be done already!" Lizzie cried. "Liz," said Sam, putting his hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "If this is gonna work, it's gonna take time and patience. That's enough for today. We'll try again tomorrow."

Lizzie sighed, sounding disappointed. Sam began to walk back towards the Bunker, but walked back to Lizzie and put his hand on hers. "Don't worry, Lizzie," he said. "We're gonna give it our best shot," Lizzie nodded but she still looked disappointed.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Later Midnight was still circling the paddock then walked over to her empty water bucket and pawed at as Lizzie walked up to the door of the paddock. "Hang on girl, I've got it," said Lizzie as she reached inside the paddock and took the water bucket. "You must be thirsty," said Lizzie as Midnight nodded her head. Lizzie smiled as she went to where there was a water spigot near the paddock as she turned the tap and filled Midnight's water bucket before setting it back in the paddock. "There you go!" said Lizzie. "Nice fresh water!"

Midnight stepped forward a few paces, then nervously stepped back. "Tell you what," said Lizzie. "I'll stand back here, how's that?" Midnight stood there, then cautiously walked up to her water bucket and took a drink. Lizzie smiled, then reached inside her pocket and pulled some carrots that had been cut up into smaller pieces, as the threw one inside the paddock. Midnight walked up to the carrot stub on the ground and ate it. Lizzie smiled. "Ah, you like those!" she said. Midnight nodded her head as Lizzie tossed another carrot into the paddock where it landed further away from her.

Midnight walked up to it and ate it too. "I know you're worried," said Lizzie. "It's okay!" she said as she tossed the remained of the carrots into the paddock. "Don't worry, Midnight, there's no hurry. I'll see you later, okay?" she said as she walked away.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

A few days later, Lizzie came back again, this time with whole carrots. She was hoping that she could get Midnight to take it out of her hand.

"Good morning, Midnight!" said Lizzie. "I brought you something!" she showed Midnight the carrots in her hand. "Carrots!"

Midnight didn't move. "You know you want it!" said Lizzie, reaching out her hand. Midnight began to walk over to Lizzie, then stopped in the middle of the paddock. "Come on!" said Lizzie. "You love carrots!"

Midnight walked up to it and brushed her lips against the carrot then circled the paddock and came back to Lizzie. She did this a couple of times before she finally let Lizzie feed her the carrot. Lizzie was so excited.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Later, Lizzie and Sam came back to Midnight's paddock and Sam had the lariat in his hand again as he climbed over the gaited door and tried to lasso the rope around Midnight's neck, but like before, Midnight would go in the opposite direction to avoid the rope. "It's okay girl," said Sam. "I'm not going to hurt you," said Sam. Finally he looked at Lizzie who was watching apprehensively outside the paddock. "We're gonna try something a bit different," he said as he motioned for Lizzie to come inside the paddock. She did as she walked up to Sam who handed her the lariat. "You work with her," he said. Lizzie hesitantly took the lariat from Sam. "I'll be right here," Sam assured her as he took a few steps back.

Lizzie hesitantly and cautiously began to walk up to Midnight with the rope in her hand. Suddenly, Midight whinnied and Lizzie gasped and fell to the ground. Midnight reared and whinnied as Lizzie moved out of the way so Midnight wouldn't trample her.

"Stay exactly where you are," Sam instructed. "You're doing great Lizzie. Now, slowly, stand up and walk backward towards me,"

Lizzie slowly got up, but instead of doing what Sam said, Lizzie cautiously walked up to Midnight and slowly put the lariat over her head, and this time, Midnight didn't react. Lizzie reached out with her other hand and petted Midnight's face. "Hello, Midnight," she said as Sam sighed, looking happy.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam and Lizzie continued to work with Midnight, Lizzie holding onto the rope at Midnight trotted around the paddock. "Okay, Lizzie. Now see if you can get her to change her gait. Remember, it's all about timing. As you ask for the transition, step toward her hind end and push her forward,"

Lizzie obeyed and asked Midnight to canter, which she did. "Good girl! You're doing it!" said Lizzie excitedly. "Perfect Lizzie," said Sam, grinning. "Now I'm going to introduce the whip – It's not going to hurt her. She needs to know that," Sam pulled out a riding crop and put in in Midnight's view, cautiously stepping toward her. Suddenly Midnight whinnied and reared as Lizzie dropped the lariat and dived out of the paddock and Sam clambered onto the paddock fend to avoid Midnight as she bucked and reared, whinnying in a frightened way.

She then walked over to where Sam had dropped the whip, and stepped on it, snapping it in two.

As soon as Midnight had calmed down, Sam told Lizzie that he had second thoughts about training Midnight. "Please, Sam!" said Lizzie. "She didn't mean it! You just scared her that's all," "I scared her?" asked Sam. "It was a mistake!" said Lizzie. "No, Lizzie. A mistake would be picking up the wrong canter lead. Not trying to ram me into a fence! That horse is clearly unpredictable and dangerous! I of all people should have known. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to do this,"

"You were thinking that we could help her!" said Lizzie. "Well I was wrong!" said Sam. "There are some horses that you can't help no matter how much you'd like to!" "But you don't know that, Sam!" said Lizzie. "Yes, I do!" said Sam. "I'm sorry, Lizzie but Midnight just doesn't belong here!"

"But if you take her back to the shelter, they'll put her down!" said Lizzie. "I wish there could be some other way," said Sam. Lizzie had begun to cry. "Sam, please," she begged. "Don't do this!"

"I'll be returning Midnight first thing tomorrow," said Sam. "Until then for your own safety you are not to go near that horse! Is that understood?" Lizzie said nothing. "I have to go tell Dean," said Sam as he turned and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight

Chapter Three

The next morning Lizzie walked up to Midnight's paddock, crying. "I dreamt about you last night, Midnight," she said. "We escaped from all this! We rode where – where we could be free. I'm scared that…if you go back to the shelter, they'll put you down. That would be so unfair!"

Midnight looked at Lizzie. "You're a good horse. With a good heart! I know that! It's obvious – to me!" said Lizzie. Midnight walked up to Lizzie. "How can they destroy such a good horse? It's because of what those cruel people have done to you. You go a little wild now and then. But with enough love, all those bad memories will fade away,"

Midnight kneeled down so Lizzie could pet her. Lizzie climbed over the gated door and walked over to Midnight and petted her. "We get along fine, because you trust me, don't you?" said Lizzie.

Sam was walking less than fifty feet from Midnight's paddock and saw Lizzie inside, petting her. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded. "But Sam, she's so calm and gentle!" said Lizzie. "I thought I told you to stay away from her!" said Sam. "But Sam!" Lizzie protested. "I want you out of there – now!" said Sam. Lizzie sighed and climbed out of the paddock.

"Do you have any idea what could have just happened?" asked Sam. "But it didn't!" said Lizzie. "Lizzie!" said Sam. "Sam, you're the one who told me that some horses need more time than others!" said Lizzie. "And for some horses it doesn't matter how much time you give them, you can't undo the damage that's been done!"

Sam sighed and walked up to the gated door. "I worked at a property when I was sixteen," he said. "There was this one gelding that my boss had picked up from an auction. He was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. He was also the meanest. I offered a summer's pay in exchange for that horse, convinced I could win him over. My boss thought I was crazy, but he agreed."

"What happened?" asked Lizzie. "I worked with that gelding all summer," said Sam. "I figured sooner or later he'd realize I wasn't gonna hurt him. But every time I thought I was getting somewhere he'd prove me wrong. Until finally, he put me in the hospital. I just don't want that to happen to you."

"But Midnight isn't that horse!" said Lizzie. "Liz, sometimes when a horse's trust of humans has been broken, it can't ever be repaired," said Sam. "When that happens, the horse is a danger to himself and everyone around her."

"But Sam," Lizzie protested. "It isn't Midnight's fault! We can't just let her be destroyed!" "I've made my decision and it's final," said Sam. "I'll be taking her back to the shelter in an hour." He walked away and Lizzie buried her face in her arms and cried.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Sam was inside the Bunker reading and Castiel walked up to him and sat down. For a while they didn't say a word. Then finally after fifteen minutes of not talking Cas finally broke the silence. "Lizzie came to see me in a real state," he remarked. "Midnight's a hopeless case is she?" he asked. "I've been over my head," Sam replied. "I thought I could do this but I can't." Cas shook his head. "Poor Lizzie," he said. "She believes in Midnight," said Sam. "She also believes in you," said Cas. "Look, Sam, you might be right about Midnight. Some situations are just…out of our hands but if there's even the slightest chance to change that, don't you think you owe it to yourself and to Midnight to at least try?" Sam was quiet. In the end he decided Cas was right.

Later Sam walked up to Midnight's paddock where Lizzie was standing outside the gate, feeding her carrots. "You're really good with her," he said. "Whoever hurt her did a good job of it. My guess is she has every reason to fear us,"

"He's worse with men," said Lizzie. Sam nodded. "You'd think you'd be able to relate," he said. Lizzie smiled. She knew what Sam was talking about. "The only way to truly conquer that fear is to prove to her once and for all that we aren't going to harm her – even when she's vulnerable," said Sam.

Lizzie stared at Sam. Did he mean what she thought he meant? "Does that mean, you'll try?" she asked hopefully. Sam grinned. "It means we'll try," he said. "Thank you so much!" said Lizzie as she hugged him.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

A few minutes later, Sam returned to Midnight's paddock with three lariats in his hand. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked. "It won't hurt her, right?" asked Lizzie nervously. "There's no physical danger," said Sam. "But once we start, there's no turning back. If we do, it'll be worse than if we hadn't done anything at all. Liz, you have to understand that if this doesn't work, it would have destroyed any chance of gaining Midnight's trust."  
"We have to try," said Lizzie. Sam nodded as he handed the two lariats to Lizzie and entered the paddock with the third. He began lassoing it above his head, and Midnight, seeing what he was doing tried running in the opposite direction but Sam stopped her each time. "Come on, girl! Get up!" he said. Midnight began galloping around the paddock. "There you go!" said Sam as he followed her, and lassoed the lariat around her neck. Midnight whinnied and reared as Sam held fast to the rope. Lizzie watched and bit her lip nervously. Midnight stopped rearing and Sam cautiously stepped towards her. He then looped one end of the lariat around her right leg, then gently and carefully forced her to lie down on her side. Then he gently put his knee on her neck to restrain her.

"Sam please, stop!" Lizzie cried. "You're hurting her!" "Lizzie," said Sam. "I promise you, I'm not hurting her. She's afraid of what I might do to her, not of what I'm doing. Now, I need you to grab that other lariat and bring it in here . "

Lizzie nodded as she made her way inside the paddock and walked up to where Midnight lay.

"We need to teach Midnight, that it wasn't the rope or the whip that hurt her – it was the person using it," said Sam.

"But she's afraid of me,'' said Lizzie. "You need to believe in this too, Lizzie," said Sam. "We can't do it without you." Lizzie nodded as she walked up and petted Midnight. "Good," said Sam. "Now, very gently, brush the lariat along her side."

Lizzie nodded as she took the lariat, and gently rubbed it against Midnight's side. "It's okay, Midnight," said Lizzie. "I won't hurt you."

"Okay," said Sam after a moment. Lizzie nodded then stepped back. Sam then untied Midnight as she stood up, and walked over to Sam and let him pet her. Sam grinned. "Maybe there's hope for this horse yet," he said Lizzie smiled.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

The next day, Lizzie was outside Midnight's paddock, talking to her. "I knew it was just a matter of time, and patience. You're yourself now, aren't you, girl? You weren't yourself before. I knew we could do it!"

Gadreel walked up to Lizzie and scoffed. "'We?'" he asked. "It was Sam, wasn't it?" he asked. "It was Sam and I together," said Lizzie. "Ahh, Sam let you think that!" said Gadreel. "You could never handle that horse by yourself, Lizzie," he said.

"I'm sure I could now," said Lizzie. Gadreel laughed. "I'd like to see you try!" he said as he walked away.

Lizzie decided to prove to Gadreel that she could handle Midnight by herself by taking her for a walk. "Come on, Midnight," she said. Let's get some sunlight and fresh air, huh? We'll show Gadreel! You wouldn't hurt me, would you, girl?"

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

"Hey, did you hear?" Cas asked Dean later. "Sam and Lizzie were able to gain Midnight's trust! She's doing really good!" "Great!" said Dean. "So are you going to let Lizzie keep her?" asked Cas. "Well, she did gain Midnight's trust, but there's still the matter of training her under a saddle," said Dean. "I'm sure Lizzie and Sam can handle it," said Cas, grinning. "Oh, I know they can!" said Dean, smiling too.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Later as Lizzie was walking Midnight back into her paddock she noticed a man wearing a black suit and black overcoat. "Hello Lizzie," he said. "Hi, Crowley," said Lizzie. "Beautiful horse you've got there," he commented. "Is she yours?" Lizzie nodded. "May I?" he asked, reaching out his hand. "Just be careful, Midnight isn't used to strangers," said Lizzie.

Crowley reached out to pet Midnight, but all of a sudden Midnight's ears pricked back and she reared and whinnied. "Shh! Shh! It's okay, Midnight! He's not going to hurt you!" Lizzie petted Midnight and held onto her head collar. She later figured out why Midnight had freaked out so much when Crowley approached her: Midnight could see Crowley's real face underneath his meatsuit!

Sam quickly heard about this incident but didn't think anything of it. Crowley was a demon after all.

Later Lizzie took Midnight into a covered arena that she had constructed and began exercising Midnght. Dean and Castiel came to watch. "Hey! Lizzie!" Dean called. Lizzie walked over. "Yeah," said Lizzie. "Nice work," he said, winking. "Thanks!" said Lizzie. "Oh, Cas! You and Midnight haven't officially met yet!" said Lizzie. "Midnight, this is Castiel," said Lizzie brightly. Cas reached out a hand and petted Midnight's face. "You are beautiful," he said. "Well done, Lizzie," he said. Lizzie beamed. "So are you gonna train her so you can ride her?" he asked. "You bet!" said Lizzie.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

Later Lizzie was reading a book when Sam came into the room carrying a large box. "Lizzie, a package came for you," he said. "Ooh! Good! It's Midnight's tack!" said Lizzie excitedly. "Her what?" asked Dean. Lizzie pulled out of the box, an English saddle, a red saddle pad, a girth, a breastplate, a bridle, reins, polo wraps,, stirrup irons, leathers, and a red lunge line.

"What all that for?" asked Dean. Lizzie held up the saddle so Sam could see. "Ready for step two of Midnight's training?" she asked. Sam nodded. "I'll go get her ready," said Lizzie beaming.

Lizzie took Midnight's tack into her paddock, and took off her halter and fastened it around her neck. "Easy girl," said Lizzie in a gentle voice. "Here…" said Lizzie as she put the bit in Midnight's mouth and put the bridle on her, and buckled the throat latch. She then put the red saddle pad on Midnight's back, then put the saddle on.

She then took the girth and buckled it at the second hole on each of the billets. She then buckled the other side and this time tightened it. Midnight snorted and turned her head to see what Lizzie was doing. "It's okay, girl," said Lizzie gently. "It's just the saddle."

If Midnight could speak, she probably would have said something like "It's choking me! What the hell?"

Lizzie laughed as she fed the stirrup irons through the stirrup leathers then attached them to the saddle, then put the breastplate over Midnight's head then buckled the smaller straps to the dee rings on the saddle, then clipped the longer strap in between Midnight's legs and onto a ring on the girth. She then attatched the reins to the bit and she was ready to go!

"Did she behave when you were tacking up?" asked Sam, when Lizzie met him out in the riding ring five minutes later. "Oh, yeah!" said Lizzie. "She seemed a little uncomfortable when I tightened her girth – It's probably been a while since she wore a saddle – but other than that, she was fine!" she said as she put on her helmet. "Great!" said Sam, grinning as he helped Lizzie mount Midnight.

Once Lizzie was comfortably seated in the saddle, Lizzie gently nudged Midnght with her heel and made a little clicking sound to get her to go. After warming her up, Sam attached the lunge line to Midnight's bit and Lizzie nudged her a few times to get her to trot. Lizzie rose up and down in the saddle in time to Midnight's trot. "Good, Lizzie!" said Sam. "Your posting is perfect!" Lizzie beamed. "Okay, now, see if you can get her to canter," said Sam. Lizzie nodded as she nudged Midnight a few times, and she broke into a canter. Cas, Dean, Gadreel, and Crowley had come to watch. "I've never seen Lizzie ride like that before," said Dean, looking impressed.

"Neither have I!" said Cas. "She's wonderful," said Dean. Even Crowley was smiling!

"Good, Lizzie! Try and see if you can get her to change her lead," said Sam. Lizzie did, and Sam's grin widened even further. "Well done," said Sam as Lizzie pulled back on the reins and Midnight stopped.

"What do you guys think?" asked Lizzie. "That was good," said Dean, and Cas nodded. "Do you compete?" asked Crowley. Lizzie nodded. "Yeah whenever I have the time," she said. "Then, you should keep your shoulders back a little more on the trot – you'll lose points," he said. Lizzie's jaw dropped. How did Crowley know that?

"I've never seen Lizzie look speechless," Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. "I know," Dean whispered back. "She's usually the one giving advice!"

"How did you know that?" asked Lizzie. Crowley smiled. "I share your common interest in horses," he replied. "From the way you were talking, it sounded like you have – I don't know – some experience in riding or something," said Lizzie. "I used to ride a long time ago," said Crowley, smiling a little. "Really?" asked Lizzie looking impressed. Crowley nodded. "You shocked?" he asked. "A little," Lizzie admitted.

"Do you wanna get off the lung line?" asked Sam. Lizzie nodded. Sam unclipped the lunge line from Midnight's bridle, and Lizzie nudged Midnight into a trot. They rode a couple of laps around the area, then Lizzie came upon a cavaletti and immediately pulled back on the reins and Midnight stopped. Sam stared at Lizzie. She looked almost scared when she came upon the jump. But Lizzie knew how to jump!

Later, when Lizzie untacked Midnight, Sam approached her about it. 'Hey," he said. "Hi," said Lizzie. "What was that about?" he asked. "What?" asked Lizzie, looking confused. "Why did you not jump?" he asked. "I'm not ready to," said Lizzie, taking out a bottle of neatsfoot oil and began to clean Midnight's tack. "But…" said Sam. "The look on your face – It was like you were scared to jump it or something." Lizzie put down the rag that she was using to clean Midnight's saddle and faced Sam. "When I was fourteen. I was jumping and I fell off – that's all I'm gonna say," she said and she returned to cleaning Midnight's tack.


End file.
